There are many and diverse types of toy building sets which may be erected and taken down by a child user to build fanciful buildings, play environments, and the like. Examples of such building sets are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,007, issued Dec. 10, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,754, issued Apr. 16, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,411, issued Jan. 29, 1980. Each of these patents discloses a toy building set having various structural elements and blocks which may be held or fitted together in various configurations to form structures.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,347, discloses a knock-down structure, utilizing a structural joint which is used to assemble and disassemble plates and elongated members.
However, none of the above prior art discloses an easy to use, safe, modular structural system having structural connecting members which will break away or come apart from floor panels and supporting columns if too much weight is applied by a child user.